TWIN(?) Sequel of Good Night Aeby
by park28sooyah
Summary: SUMARRY ADA DI DALAM. THIS IS CHANSOO. BL. MPREG. MARRIAGE LIFE. DLDR! DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA
Twins?

.

.

.

.

.

Sumarry: Kisah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menunggu kelahiran anak-anaknya kedunia. Apa? anak-anaknya?

.

.

This is CHANSOO . BL. BOY X BOY. MARRIAGE LIFE. MPREG. DLDR! Sorry for Typo.

.

.

.

 **Hello aku kembali lagi dengan ff chansoo yeyyy! Kemarin ada yg minta sequel dari good night aeby kahh? Nah kalau iya, ini sudah dibuatkan^^ . Terimakasih yah untuk semua pembaca yang selalu meninggalkan review, terutama untuk dedek-dedek ku ( april6thcouple, parkHyerin6194 rairaikyung) yang ngga pernah absen untuk nagihin aku buat ngelanjut ff atau bikin ff baru. Untuk yang mau berteman sama aku bisa add line: park28sooyah ya! Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupakan review nya^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang cukup terik menghiasi kota Seoul hari ini. Dimana seharusnya semua orang sudah pergi ke kantor untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya tapi berbeda dengan kepala keluarga yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Korea selatan, ia adalah Park Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk sang 'istri' dengan sang calon anak di atas singgah sana nya yang nyaman.

Karena usia kehamilan Kyungsoo yang tinggal menunggu hari, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal dirumah bersama sang 'istri' yang sedang gundah menunggu kelahiran sang anak.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00, Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan dari sang 'istri' yang terbangun dari tidur 'cantik' nya.

"euungh" Kyungsoo, sang namja cantik dengan perut membesar karena didalam perutnya ada sang buah hati hasil pernikahannya dengan sang belahan hidupnya terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tendangan yang cukup kuat dari sang aeby.

"ugghhh...yeoll..aeby menendang dengan keras.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meremas lengan sang suami.

Chanyeol yang merasa lengannya di remas oleh sang 'istri' langsung saja sigap dan mengelus-elus perut besar milik Kyungsoo.

"nan gwenchana?" "aeby ya... jangan menendang terlalu keras.. kasihan eomma mu kesakitan.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus perut Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan sang buah hati.

Setelah diberi elusan pada perutnya, Kyungsoo merasakan pergerakan aeby yang semakin agresif dan membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"yeol...aeby tidak mau diam... sepertinya ia ingin segera muncul ke dunia..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan lirih sambil menahan sakit di perutnya dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol yang panik dengan ucapan Kyungsoo langsung membangunkan tubuhnya.

"k-kau serius?"

"i-iyaa yeol. Rasanya aku ingin melahirkan..."

"tapi kata dokterkan..?"

"dokter hanya memprediksi yeol. Sungguh aku merasakan sepertinya aeby ingin keluar dari perutku.. ugh..."

"ah baiklah! Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya ke dalam mobil. Kau tunggu sebentar ne?" Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian meninggalkan sang 'istri' dan langsung mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk dirumah sakit. Untung saja ada beberapa perlengkapan yang memang ia sengaja simpan di dalam mobil. Setelah merasa semuanya siap, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dan menggendong sang 'istri' menuju mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam ruang operasi untuk menjalankan proses persalina, karena seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau seorang lelaki tidak memiliki vagina untuk ruang lahirnya sang bayi, akhirnya kyungsoo harus melahirkan bayi nya melalui proses caesar.

Chanyeol masih terus setia menemani Kyungsoo di dalam ruang operasi, ia menggenggam tangan sang 'istri' sebelum Kyungsoo mendapatkan biusan total.

"kau harus bisa bertahan demi aeby dan aku Kyungsoo-yah.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium kening 'istri' nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"kau harus kuat. Aku selalu bersamamu. Saranghae" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan pada bibir kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"baiklah tuan Park, operasi akan segera di mulai. Anda bisa menunggunya diluar." Ucap salah satu suster yang ada di ruang operasi yang akan memberikan biusan pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung meninggalkan ruang operasi dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar sang 'istri' dan anaknya bisa selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu selama 1 jam 30 menit, Chanyeol mendengar tangisan bayi yang sangat menggema di dalam ruang operasi. Chanyeol yang merasa lega tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata kebahagiaannya dan menyucapkan syukur atas apa yang ia terima.

Tetapi, selang beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali mendengar tangisan bayi yang jauh lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol sangat kaget ketika ia mendengar tangisan tersebut.

"ya Tuhan... Apakah anak ku kembar?"

Setelah tangisan bayi tersebut berhenti, tiba-tiba muncul sang dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"selamat Park Yoda, anakmu lahir dengan normal dan sangat luar biasa. Dan selamat, anakmu kembar laki-laki dan perempuan" Ucap dokter tampan bernama Kim Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang adik kelasnya saat SMA dulu.

"Terimakasih Suho Hyung. Oiya bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo sekarang masih dalam keadaan lemah tapi tenang saja, sebenarnya dia sosok yang kuat. Sebentar lagi ia akan di pindahkan ke ruang inap."

"ahhh syukurlah... Oiya apakah aku bisa melihat anak-anak ku?" tanya Chanyeol .

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut ke ruang inap. Sebentar lagi juga Kyungsoo akan di pindahkan" Ucap Suho sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang yang dimaksud, Chanyeol yang sangat antusias hanya bisa mengekori sunbae nya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada diruang inap yang berisikan dua makhluk mungil nan rapuh yang sedang ter tidur pulas dalam box bayi. Chanyeol mengamati sang anak laki-lakinya yang sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat persis seperti dirinya dengan hidung yang sama pula dengan hidungnya. Sedangkan sang anak perempuan nya memiliki bibir yang sama seperti sang 'ibu' dengan pipi yang sangat chubby dan tambahan rambut ikal yang entah turunan dari siapa membuat Chanyeol meneteskan airmata haru. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan memberikannya keluarga yang sangat lengkap dengan kehadiran kedua putra dan putri nya saat ini. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat bersyukur atas apa yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Kini Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang terdapat disamping kasur dimana sang 'istri' masih memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat sambil memberikan kecupan pada dahi, hidung, pipi, dan bibir sang 'istri' tercinta.

"terimakasih atas segala pengorbanan mu sayang, kau melengkapi duniaku bersama dengan anak-anak kita. Terkmakasih" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa haru.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu Kyungsoo bangun tiba-tiba saja...

"oeeekkk..oeeekk..oeeekk" sang anak laki-lakinya terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis dengan kencang membuat sang ayah langsung menghampiri dan menggendong sang anak dan membawanya mendekat pada sang 'ibu'

"hussshhuss... tenanglah sayang... Ibu mu belum bangun.. kau haus yah? Sabar sebentar yah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak.

Tangisan sang anak masih belum berhenti sampai Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo terharu melihat Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menenangkan putra nya yang masih menangis dengan suara yang begitu kencang.

"Yeoll.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan lirih. Chanyeol yang mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya langsung menghampiri dan mengelus surai hitam milik sang 'istri'.

"oh sayangku, kau sudah sadar...bagaimana merasa lebih baik kah?"

"heum.. perutku sudah mengecil sekarang. Lega sekali rasanya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oiya mau kah kau melihat sang jagoan?"

"ah? Anak ku laki-laki?"

"iya sayang, dan dia sangatlah mirp dengan appanya yang tampan. hehehehe" Ucap chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Aaahh aku ingin melihat putraku, kemarikan ia Yeoll" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya agar Chanyeol bisa memberikan anak lelakinya padanya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan hati-hati memberikan sang anak laki-laki pada 'ibu'nya.

"lihat, dia mirip sekali dengan ku kan... Hidungnya, rambutnya. Tapi matanya ternyata bulat seperti 'ibu' nya hehehe"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana duplikat sang suami yang ada pada gendongannya saat ini dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan apapun. Ia membelai pipi anaknya yang halus dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Park.. ia sangat mirip denganmu.. oh Tuhan, ku rasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Kyungsoo pada sang suami. Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan pada dahi Kyungsoo.

Sang anak laki-laki pun tenang dalam gendongan sang 'ibu' terbukti dengan tangisannya yang tidak sekencang tadi. Tapi rengekan sang anak tidak berhenti, Kyungsoo paham dengan maksud dari sang anak langsung membuka kancing baju rumah sakit dan memberikan ASI pada sang anak. Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana lahapnya sang anak menyusu pada sang 'ibu' hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut anaknya.

"oiya kyung.. sebenarnya anak kita tidak cuman satu" ucap Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan.

"aa-apaa? Maksudmu anak kita kembar?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya.

"iya sayang, dan anak kedua kita berjenis kelamin perempuan, ia sangat percis dengan dirimu"

"jinjja?dimana ia sekarang Park?"

"ia masih tertidur pulas disana" sambil menunjuk box bayi yang berisikan bayi mungil nan cantik, duplikat sang 'ibu'.

"sepertinya ia tidak serewel kakaknya. Tapi saat ia lahir, ia menangis lebih kencang dari sang kakak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghampiri bayi perempuannya dan membawa pada gendongannya lalu memperlihatkan bayi perempuan nya pada sang 'istri'.

Kyungsoo yang melihat putrinya dan putranya masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dikaruniai anak kembar yang tampan dan cantik tanpa ada cacat sepeserpun. Ia pun tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata kebahagiaannya.

"Aku..Aku merasa sempurna sekarang Yeoll. Menikah denganmu, hamil aeby yang ternyata kembar, dan melahirkan mereka yang tampan dan cantik merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku"

"Tuhan selalu baik kepada hamba-Nya sayang."

"Oiya Park sudahkah kau mempersiapkan nama untuk anak kita?"

"untuk sang jagoan ku beri nama Park Soochan, apakah kau suka?"

"perpaduan namaku denganmu? Kurasa aku menyukainya. Welcome to the world Soochan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi sang anak yang masih menyusu padanya.

"untuk my princess, bolehkah aku tetap memberi nama Park Aeby?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman manisnya tanda setuju pada sang 'istri'.

"Yeol.. terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang 'istri' dan memberikannya Ciuman hangat tepat pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terimakasih padamu sayang, terimakasih sudah berjuang keras untuk menjaga anak-anak kita selama sembilan bulan dan melahirkan mereka dengan sekuat tenagamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan pada dahi, pipi, hidung, dan kembali ke bibir Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan sayangnya pada sang 'istri' tercinta. Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati hangatnya kecupan sang suami.

Tak lama kemudian, sang putri yang berada pada gendongan Chanyeol terbangun dan menangis dengan kencang.

"Oeeeeekkk...oeeekkkk...oeeekkkk"

"Wah, Aeby tidak bisa melihat kemesraan kita sepertinya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyuruh Chanyeol membawa Aeby pada gendongannya dan Soochan yang sudah tertidur dikembalikan ke dalam box bayi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
